


the people who were his home

by biitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander doesnt cheat, Alexander is literally broke, Eliza can flirt, F/F, F/M, For those who thought this was a leggy book, I got the french from google translate, M/M, Modern AU, My thing glitches and wont put Laurens and Alex as the first relationship, Peggy is responsible, Plot Twist, Read at Your Own Risk, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a lams book, im sorry, no one dies, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: Alexander learns not to tell people what makes his dick hard from Aaron and meets his new roommate.





	1. Just Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander learns not to tell people what makes his dick hard from Aaron and meets his new roommate.

"You're Aaron Burr, right?"

The man sighed. "Depends, what do you want?”

"I’m Alexander Hamilton, I read about you on a newspaper article. I came from Nevis, you've probably never heard of it, but I’m in search of an accelerated form of study” Alexander tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Who the _hell_ reads articles–“

“I was hoping you could give me a few pointers as to how I can progress. Seeing as you graduated so fast and everything. Maybe if you took a minute–”

"You lost me at pointers” Aaron pursed his lips, “Slow down”

"Oh, should I repeat myself? I–“

"You said you wanted advice right?” Aaron cut Alexander off.

"Yes" Alexander grinned.

"Yeah, well talk  _less_ “

Alexander’s grin dropped, “What?”

"Just smile” Aaron advised, “Don’t let everyone know what makes your dick hard, not everyone cares"

"You can’t be serious” Alexander scoffed.

"You wanted to get ahead didn’t you?“

"Yes” Alexander frowned.

"Fools who run their mouth don’t get anywhere" Aaron shrugged, “Where are you headed now?“

"Going up 88th street to meet up with a man who–”

“ _Annnd_ I lost interest” Aaron sighed, “Do what you do and tell me how that works out for you. Have a nice day, Alexander"

Aaron continued on his way, leaving Alexander dumbfounded on the sidewalk, being nudged by people passing by. And as Alexander walked to the apartment building, he somehow convinced himself to follow Aaron’s advice with his future roommate.

But as Alexander found himself standing outside of the apartment door, he started to re-think his decision. Inside, stood who he assumed, was his new roommate, a person who Alexander didn't even know. He looked down at the smudged address scribbled on the palm of his hand.

Before moving to New York, Alexander had a chat with a man by the name of John Laurens. He had agreed to let Alexander live at his place, while paying his share of the rent. Alexander was more than willing to accept, seeing as he wouldn’t have enough money to pay for his own place for some time. The apartment building itself was beautiful, probably better than whatever Alexander would’ve gotten himself into of he hadn’t accepted. But before Alexander could knock on the door, it swung open, revealing a curly haired man.

“You’ve been standing out here for a while” The man raised an eyebrow

“You’ve been watching me?”

He shrugged a single shoulder, leaning against the door frame. He stared at Alexander, making him uncomfortable under his gaze.

“John Laurens?” Alexander asked, hoping he hadn’t gone to the wrong apartment.

“Alexander Hamilton” John smiled, “I recognize your voice from our phone calls”

“You do?”

“I do.” John stepped aside, allowing Alexander to enter.

Alexander did so, admiring the clean atmosphere of the apartment.

“What about the rest of your things?” John asked, closing the door hesitantly.

Alexander patted his hand against his duffle bag, “This is all”

“What, are you staying here for a week?”

“Unless a week equals for as long as I need to, then yeah”

“What do you have in there?” John crossed his arms.

Alexander shrugged, “Shirts, jeans, underwear, blanket, toothbrush, school books and my laptop.”

“I’m assuming the most expensive thing you brought is the laptop”

“I don’t know” Alexander smiled slyly, raising a shoulder and dropping it lazily. “My panties are _pretty_ expensive”

John smiled, evidently amused. “Your room is down the hall on the left”

Alexander nodded and turned around, walking to where he was told.

“No– _The left_ , Alexander”

“Sorry” Alexander called out, opening the door to his new bedroom.

The room was big, bigger than he thought it would be. Definitely bigger than his last room, if you could even call it a room. There were two mattresses, one piled on top of the other, both pushed against the wall. A small drawer was on the other side of the room, and a window.

Alexander set his bag down on his new bed, made a mental note to buy bed sheets as well as a pillow, and walked back out to the living room. John wasn’t where he was standing previously, leaving Alexander confused as he looked around the apartment. He spotted him on the fire escape, a camera held in his hands.

Alexander poked his head out of the window, the cold hair hitting hice face.

“You take pictures?”

John nodded, “Therapy”

“Therapy?”

“Lets just say, two years ago, I was a spoiled imbecile who came from the south” John hummed, “I tried to fight anything that had a beating heart and a set of working limbs”

Alexander chuckled, placing his elbows on the windowsill to hold himself up.

“Long story short, took therapy for my anger issues, and photography ended up grabbing my attention” John looked down at his camera, "There's something about angles and catching people off guard that has this beauty to it" John looked to Alexander, who’s lips were tilted into a kind smile. John raised an eyebrow, turning his head back to the view.

"Edgy"

“What about you?”

“Born on the island of Nevis, father left, mother died, people pitched in their savings to get me here” Alexander sighed, “Got a scholarship to a school, and I’m trying to work my way into being a lawyer. It’s going to take a while, quite a while actually, but I’m sure my top notch brain can get me through it in one piece”

Alexander mentally cursed at the regards of Aaron’s advice. His eyes shifted to John for a reaction

“Cocky” John smiled

“I like to assume I’m the smartest in the room” Alexander glanced at John once more.

“Wow, _really cocky_ ” John grinned.

“Sort of a boost of confidence you know? Works if you wanna give someone an earful of naughty words”

“What kind of naughty?” Laurens laughed, looking over at Alexander.

Alexander paused, a lopsided smile breaking out. “Both?”

They laughed together, on the balcony, while both looking down at the crowded New York City streets

“I told a few friends about having a new roommate. Their place is across the hall, if you don’t mind, they’re coming over” John mentioned, “You can get to know them if you’d like”

“I don’t mind” Alexander shrugged.

“We were worried I’d be living with some boring forty-four year old who doesn’t know how to have fun”

“Congratulations, that’s _exactly_ what you got” Alexander slapped a hand on Johns shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this shit? I feel like it might've but at the same time I feel kinda proud. I have strong hopes for this book, maybe this could actually be something decent.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please stick around for more, I'm sure I'll pull through.


	2. That was my shot

The two hours that Alexander spent at his brand new apartment, was _refreshing,_ for him anyways. He had taken a proper shower for the first time in a while, and wore freshly picked out clothes from his duffle bag. He had been scrolling through his laptop in search for a job seeing as he was _literally_ broke at the moment, with only twenty bucks and thirty-seven cents to spend. 

Alexander currently sat on the couch, his laptop already heating up on his lap as he scrolled through websites. John was in the kitchen, tearing open a bag of chips for when his friends came over.

Alexanders breath hitched at the sound of the front door opening. He sunk down a little further, hoping they wouldn’t see him.  Sounds of greetings and laughter filling his ears as he mentally groaned.  He put his laptop aside and stood from his position on the couch.

His eyes landed on the two men in the kitchen, one of them with their hair pulled into a high ponytail while other held a bottle of vodka. 

“Have you gained weight?” The one holding the vodka asked John.

John scoffed, “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Uh, you're fat?”

John laughed, shoving him slightly before looking back to Alexander. “Herc, Laf, this is my new roommate, Alexander Hamilton.”

Both of the men walked around the island and towards Alexander.

“I hope you like alcohol” The one with the vodka grinned.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. “The other greeted, shaking Alexanders hand firmly. “Alexandre, oui? Comment allez-vous?”

“Oh, he said–”

“Bien que possible,” Alex shrugged.

Marie Joseph Paul– _Lafayette_ grinned, placing a hand on Alexanders shoulder and turning back to John. “He speaks French?”

“Guess he does” Laurens snatched the bottle from Hercules. “Now, who’s ready to get _wasteddd_ ”

Alexander wasn’t too much of a drinker, but was more than willing to admit he wanted to get hardcore _fucked up_ that night. Stress from moving, studying, and only having twenty damn dollars had his brain in all sorts of directions.

“So, why’d you come to New York?” Hercules asked, lying lazily on the couch.

Alexander hummed, “Wanna be a lawyer”

“Sounds, how you say, _fun_ ” Lafayette snorted, taking a chug straight from the bottle

Alex laughed along with the other, “What about you two”

“My cooking” Lafayette purposely paused to lean closer to Alex, scooting further from his spot on the couch, “is the _shit_ , mon ami”

“Hercules likes to knit”

“Fuck you, Laurens” Hercules laughed before turning to Alexander. “I’m pretty good at the whole designing thing, I can make you a dope pair of pants.”

“Say dope again and I will _choke_ you” Laurens coughed

Lafayette turned Alexanders head back towards him. “Wait till you taste my crepes, c’est un don de dieu”

About forty-three minutes had passed since Lafayette and Hercules arrived and the four of them were having a hard time preserving the vodka. For almost five minutes, Alexander stared at the ceiling, letting the alcohol seep into his system

“Okay, okay, lets raise a glass to the four of us” Hercules lifted his shot glass before flinching at the sound of glass shattering. “I said _raise a glass,_ Lafayette, not fucking _drop it_ ”

“ _Shut up_ , i know” Lafayette hissed, "I'll get the broom"

Alexander smiled slightly to himself at how John's friends were treating him, the _outsider_. But even if they were genuinely being nice, Alexander still felt as if he didn't fit in. _Probably just gonna be 'Johns roommate'_ , Alexander thought.

“When our children tell our story–” Laurens added once Lafayette had finished sweeping “You bet your fucking flat _asses_ that they’ll tell the story of tonight”

"My ass is anything but flat, thank you very much" Herc scoffed as he placed his glass on the coffee table.

“Wait, why is this night going to be so memorable?” Lafayette asked, quickly grabbing a glass and downing the liquid it contained.

“Because, Alexander is here” Laurens smiled, “And I have a bad feeling quite a few things are awaiting us”

Johns eyes met Alexanders, whose previous thoughts completely vanished and replaced with the image  of being included in their get togethers. Alexanders grip on his glass tightened just the slightest bit, not in anger but in gratefulness.

“Are you _fucking_ serious Lafayette, that was _my_ shot” Hercules groaned, snatching his glass from Lafayette.

“Sorry, mon ami”

“Yeah, sorry my _perky_  ass”

“Wow guys, way to ruin the moment” Laurens rolled his eyes.

"Fuck your moment, tell this guy to get his hands off my drinks"

"Oh shut up and I'll buy you a damn sewing kit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short, but I liked it. I also feel like I used italics so much but oh well.


	3. Daddy taught me to be home by sun down

Alexander pressed his cold hands together in attempt to warm them up. He was currently in a coffee shop with John, Hercules, and Lafayette. Outside, it was freezing and inside, employees had turned on the heaters in attempt to relieve their customers.

A girl came through the front door, panting slightly as she shrugged her thick jacket off and tied the apron around herself, “I’m sorry Janet, I slept in–”

“Just come back here and help me, _please_ ” The girl behind the counter said in a hushed tone, which frankly wasn’t as quiet as it was supposed to.

Alexander watched as the girl nodded and slipped the hairnet over her head, though most of her curls managed to escape. There was no denying the girl was gorgeous, with her curly hair, long eyelashes and glossy lips. Alexander took a sip of his iced coffee and turned back to his _…acquaintances_? Lafayette was rubbing his hands together, Hercules looked fine as he typed away on his phone while Laurens’ teeth were slightly chattering as he made eye contact with Alexander. The two of them kept eye contact for a good minute or two.

Alexander broke eye contact, watching as customers ordered. Every once in a while, some of those customers would go back to the counter, a look of disgust on their faces. Without a word, Alexander got up and walked up to the counter. The girl whose name _wasn’t_ Janet, turned around, eyes widening at the sight of Alexander.

“Listen, if you also found hair in your brownie, _I’m sorry_ , it just wont stay under this fuc–”

“I just wanted a refill” Alexander glanced down at her nametag, “ _Margarita_ ”

“Oh” She sighed, “Alright”

Alexander slid the cup over to her, “Number seven please”

Margarita nodded before pausing and leaning over to Alexander, “What drink is that again?”

Alexander leaned in as well, “It's the marshmallow mocha”

“Right” She nodded, springing into action.

Alexander smirked slight, crossing his arms and holding in his laughter. His drink wasn't the marshmallow mocha, it was coffee, but why waste an opportunity to try a new drink. Alex looked to his side,  surprised to see Lafayette standing beside him, whose eyes where fixed on Margarita. She turned around with the refill, obviously noticing Lafayette.

“You needa refill too?”

“Oui”

Alexander took his drink, noticing how her eyebrow cocked up at Lafayettes response as she took the money. “You speak French?”

Lafayettes lips formed a small smirk as he slipped money out of his back pocket without even sparing a glance at its value. “Oui”

“Je ne connais pas beaucoup de francais, je n'etais pas aussi decoue a l'appredre que mes soeurs( _I don’t know a lot of French, I wasn’t as dedicated to learning it as my sisters_ )” She said, hesitating on some of her words as she handed Alexander a straw and napkin.

“Maybe you just need a new teacher” Lafayette shrugged, leaning over the counter. “I know a few things I could teach you”

“I hope were both taking about learning the _language_ ”

“Well then” Alexander whistled, quickly taking his drink and making his way back to the table.

But before being able to take his seat, he noticed a familiar man enter the small shop. Alexander walked up to the man, waiting until he finished ordering to speak up.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr”

“Sir?” Aaron turned around, assuming it was a fellow colleague. “Oh, its you”

“Should you not refer to me as ‘sir’?”

“Not that I’d have to win over your approval any time soon.”

“Funny to see you here” Alexander took a sip of his drink.

“I was leaving here when you--"

"Fuck!" Alexander gasped, the liquid burning his tongue. "Sorry, this is really hot"

"Yeah, I know, there's a warning on the cup"  Aaron pointed out.

"Uh-huh, what were you saying before"

"That I was leaving here when you came up to me” Aaron reminded, “Yesterday”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“Just assumed you did since you were stalking me” Aaron shrugged, handing Janet money.

“I was _not_ stalking you”

“Whatever you say” Aaron shrugged.

“Your advice didn’t work” Alexander stated a matter of fact. “I think’

“What? Did you manage to score yourself a group of loud mouth bothers?”

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college” John joined the conversation.

“You’re friends with John Laurens and his gang?” Aaron laughed, “Good luck”

Aarons eyes landed on Alexander, who had his hands in his pockets while looking around awkwardly. “You seem less talkative, Alexander”, he said, allowed the smug look to take over his features.

“Admiring the atmosphere” Alexander narrowed his eyes.

“Sure”

“Where’s Laf?” John asked.

“Flirting with some girl named Margarita”

“Margarita Schuyler?”

‘I don’t know Burr, I don’t stalk people at the café”

“I don’t stalk people at the café, Margarita Schuyler is the daughter of the United States Senator” Aaron rolled his eyes

“Philip Schuyler?” Alexander raised an eyebrow

“No shit”

“Why the hell would she be in New York?” John asked, “I would be in Hawaii wearing one of those tight grass skirts”

“Grass skirts aren’t supposed to be tight” Alexander gave John a confused glance.

“ _I’ll make it tight_ ”

“Enough of that” Aaron quickly butt in, “His daughters have been living here for quite some time now. I’m surprised Alexander didn’t know since he reads _articles_ ”

“You read _articles_?”

“Well damn” Alexander hummed, turning around.

“Alexander, where are you going?” Aaron asked

“Imma ask Margarita if she’s Philips daughter” Alexander shrugged.

John chuckled as Aaron shook his head, giving Alexander that _look_. Alexander pushed his advice aside, slapping his fist on the counter to get her attention. She and Lafayatte both turned to Alexander, who glanced between the two before speaking up.

“Are you Margarita Schuyler, daughter of Philip Schuyler, the Senator of the United States?” Alexander asked

“My sisters tell me not to answer those questions, but they’re not here, and I can make my own decisions” Margarita thought out loud. “So yeah, the one and only”

“That’s fantastic” Alexander grinned. “Alexander Hamilton, pleasure to meet your acquaintance”

“Oh, I know"  She raised, earning a raised eyebrow from Alexander.

“I told Peggs all about you” Lafayette explained.

“Peggs?”

“My friends call me Peggy, and you good sir, have been formally invited to be my friend” Margarita smiled.

“Well, _Peggy_ , some of my friends call me Alex or Ham, _or_ Hamilton” Alex smiled back.

“You should stop by our place some time, maybe even invite your sisters” Lafayette offered Peggy.

“I would but my daddy taught me to be home by sun down” Peggy said as she prepared a customers drink “And I’m sure stopping by your place would last _way_ past sun down”

“Daddy doesn’t need to know” Lafayette shrugged.

Alexander pursed his lips and scrunched his nose as he quickly walked back to Hercules,who still sat glued to his phone. Hercules glanced up at Hamilton before looking back down to his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Alex asked as he took a sip of his drink, which burned the tip of his tongue.

“Brother”

“Ah” Alexander nodded, “Lafayette’s getting pretty flirty with our senators daughter”

“Really?” Hercules laughed, “I swear he better pick up after himself this time”

“You think she would let him?” Alexander turned to the two.

“God, what girl _doesn’t_ Lafayette get”

“Married girls?”

“Fair point”


	4. I live on pop tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy invites Alexander to her New Years Party and scores Alexander a job.

“Well yeah, its gonna be fucking awesome” Peggy scoffed, “Its a party at the Schuyler house, why wouldn’t it be fun?”

“I don’t know” Alexander shrugged.

“Think about it” Peggy smiled, “I could introduce you to my sisters”

“Sounds tempting” Alexander laughed, “Where’s the party gonna take place?”

“Uptown” Peggy replied, drying a mug. “We _always_ throw a New Years party, I don’t normally invite strangers but Laf has me tripping to take my panties off and he says you and your friends are cool, so imma take his word for it.”

“Fuck, I completely forgot about new years” Alexander cursed, ignoring her sexual statement.

“How the hell could you forget New Years?” Peggy laughed

“I forgot it was even December” Alexander rubbed his chin.

“Christmas was a few days ago”

“I didn’t get anything” Alexander pursed his lips, “Nothing animate anyways”

“Oh” Peggy frowned.

“My present was being able to afford coming here, took selling almost everything but hopefully it ends up being worth it.” Alex sighed as he pulled out money from his pocket.

Alex mentally cursed at himself, only thirteen dollars–-actually _eight_ after giving Peggy the money.

“Forgot to bring extra money?” Peggy asked, “I do that all the time”

“Nope, this _is_ all the money.”

“You’re kidding right?” Peggy stopped what she was doing.

“Wish I was”

“Jesus, everything that comes out of your mouth is depressing.” Peggy sighed, “Apply for a part-time job here, the pay isn’t amazing but it puts more than eight bucks in your wallet”

“Any spots open?”

“Nah, but this chick Natalie is fucking the manager, I could rat her out and open the spot if you’d like?”

Alexander chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't have to do that'

" _Puh-please_ , you'd be doing me a favor. Last week she told me she'd rather screw my dad on a daily basis then work with me everyday." Peggy scoffed, "Might as well fulfill one of those wishes."

"Fine, work your magic"

Peggy smirked, placing the rag down before heading to the back. Alexander sat awkwardly, trying to warm up his numbing hands for a good fifteen minutes. His head shot up at the troubling yells coming from the kitchen. A short haired blonde stormed out, throwing her apron onto the floor. A man walked out as well, arms crossed and a frown on his face. His eyes landed on Alexander, looking at him up and down.

"Need something?"

"Sorry, sir. My name is Alexander Hamilton, I was wondering if you happened to be hiring. I moved to New York just a few days ago and I need a job in order to pay for my studies as well as the rent." Alexander smiled, momentarily glancing at Peggy. "If you'd like me to, I can bring in my resume, I've had plenty of experience with making coffee--"

"Come in tomorrow at twelve, Janet will train you and give you Natalie's schedule" He cut Alexander off.

"Thank you, I real--"

"Next time though, mind your business" The man spat before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, Alexander frowned. "The fuck is his problem?"

"Lee? Ah, he had a thing for Natalie" Peggy shrugged, "And a resume, really?"

"I don't have a resume" Alexander scoffed, "But sure as hell made me look responsible didn't it?"

"Sure did" Peggy smiled, "What about the experience?"

"It's called waking up in the morning, going to the kitchen, and preparing yourself a fucking cup of coffee" Alexander chuckled, earning a laugh from Peggy.

"You're unbelievable, Alexander Hamilton'

"Says the one who got a girl fired for a guy whose favorite color you don't even know" Alexander sipped his hot chocolate.

"Favorite colors are important?"

"Always have been" Alexander shrugged.

"Alright, What's your favorite color?"

"Green, thank you for asking" Alexander nodded. "Yours?"

"Yellow, but not the ugly mustard yellow, I like the yellow that sort of blends with orange in the sunset" Peggy described as she grabbed four cookies and placed them in a box before handing it over to the waiting customer.

"Pretty descriptive for a person who didn't think favorite colors were important"

"Ha ha" Peggy replied sarcastically.

Alexander finished his hot chocolate and set the mug down. "Well Peggy, I thank you sincerly for getting me a job, but its about to be six and I've been here for two hours, so I think im gonna go home"

"Hey, if you decide to come to the party, Laf knows all the details"

Alexander quickly made his way home, hating the harsh, cold winds as well as the eriee silence outside. He turned the door knob, finding it open, and slowly stepped inside. John sat on the couch, blankets thrown over himself, his back facing Alexander. When Alexander shut the door, John turned around, his face lighting up.

"Alex" He grinned, "Where have you been?"

"The nearby coffee shop" Alexander replied, taking off his coat. "I was talking to Peggy"

"Peggy, right" John nodded.

"So uh, why was the door unlocked?" Alex said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Oh, I didn't know when you would be home so I left it unlocked since you don't have a key yet"

Alexander shrugged, falling onto the spot beaide John, "Peggy invited us to her New Years Party"

"Us or _you_?"

"Neither actually" Alexander laughed, "She originally invited Lafayette, but she said we could come since he said we were cool"

"If you want, there's pop ta-- where the fuck are you going?" John asked, not even finishing his original sentence.

"I live on pop tarts" Alexander said, "Where are they?"

"In the toaster, _duh_ "

Alexander turned around to find that there were indeed two pop tarts in the toaster. Alexander sighed as he grabbed one, taking a bite. "I'm positive I ate these for an entire week straight at one point on my life"

"Why?" John laughed.

"Being broke has its advantages and disadvantages" Alexander hummed, making his way back to the couch.

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Like I said, being broke has its disadvantages"

"Well, I'm not broke" John reminded, "What do you want on it? Pepperoni? Extra cheese?"

"Pepperoni"

"You like bacon?" John asked, tapping the screen on his phone.

"Who's doesn't"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I personally like this chapter and I really do hope you did as well. Feel free to comment, have a great day!


	5. Tastes like literal shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works his first shift with Peggy and starts hating Lee

"Alexander,  _no_ " 

Alexander groaned in frustration, "Your coffee machine is _shit_ "

"No, your so called  _experience_ is shit" Peggy corrected.

"Well, my coffee machine doesn't have all these knobs and levers" Alexander shrugged, "We're in modern time"

"Oh shush" Peggy waved him off, "The basic things you need to know how to prepare are hot chocolate, lemon iced tea, and coffee"

"Easy"

"Those are the most popular here, mostly because they taste amazing, so don't fuck up what we're known for" Peggy warned.

Alexander nodded, watching as she prepared a drink. Alex pursed his lips, hesitating to ask a question.

"If you're the daughter of the Senate, why do you work?" Alexander asked, his question having nothing to do with coffee. "Couldn't you bathe in money if you wanted to"

"I'm planning on moving out, into my own apartment" Peggy sighed, placing a lid on the to-go cup. "But I wanna earn the money myself"

Alexander nods, taking a cup and pouring milk in it. Peggy leaves his side for a moment to tend a customer. He watches as she quickly walks to the back for, what Alexander presumed, more pastries. Just as Alex presumed, she came out with two trays of brownies and Alexander quickly helped her with one of the them. She bid the costumer goodbye after handing them what they had requested and turned back to Alex.

"Now the cash register" She smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "Turn the key thingy which makes the money thingy pop out"

"Really descriptive"

"And the keyboard helps you input numbers and stuff" Peggy pursed her lips, "And that thingy is used to print out the receipts"

"Peggy, what are you doing?"

Alexander and Peggy turned around, seeing Charles at the doorway.

"I told Janet to train him" He recalled his words.

"Yeah, but I thought I could--"

"Where is Janet?" Charles cut Peggy off.

"She's making the pastries" 

"Why isn't Mark making the pastries?" Charles crossed his arms.

"Mark called in sick"

"Then why aren't _you_ making the pastries?"

"You hired me a month ago, I haven't caught up with the whole baking thing"

 Charles stepped closer to Peggy, leaning down to her ear. "I just fired Natalie, alright? We don't need another whore to take her place"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that" Peggy pushed Charles back, "What are you gonna do? Fire me? Yeah, good luck finding someone who can work through the bullshit you spit out everyday"

"Say it again" Charles dared.

Alexander pushed Charles back once again, making space between him and Peggy. "Back off dude"

"Watch yourself Newbie, I can take your job away as quickly as I gave it to you" Charles glared, adjusting his jacket before walking off.

Peggy scoffed and rolled her eyes, tucking her hair back in her hairnet before taking consideration of the customer that had been waiting. Alexander waited until the customer left before speaking.

"You alright?" Alexander asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Fine" Peggy mumbled, "It's not the first time he's tried testing me"

"Alexander?"

Alexander turned around, John sitting on a stool.

"John" Alex grinned, leaning against the counter

"Since when did you work here?" John asked, genuinely surprised.

"Since today, Peggy got me a job" Alexander shrugged a shoulder. "But this one guy is a complete dick"

Peggy joined their conversation, giving a quick nod to John.

"You're Peggy right?" 

"Yeah--Gimme a sec" Peggy said before turning to another customer. "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Can I get a hot chocolate?" John asked Alexander, "But can it, you know, not taste like shit"

"I make the best hot chocolate _ever_ " Alexander scoffed as he grabbed a mug.

"Prove it"

Alexander smiled as he poured the milk in the mug, throwing in powdered chocolate, a drizzle of chocolate syrup, a squirt of whipped cream, and just the smallest bit of cinnamon. He placed the mug in front of John and crossed his arms smugly.

"Looks decent" John nodded, bringing the drink to his lips, his eyes widening. "Oh my God, this is amazing"

"Really?" Alexander grinned.

"No Alexander, it tastes like literal _crap_ " John put the mug down.

Alexander took the cup from John and took ok a sip, immediately regretting it.

"Well, shit dude" Alexander ran a hand through his hair, setting the mug down.

"Where the hell is the rest of the cream?" Peggy turned to Alexander, "For the coffee?"

Alexander closed his eyes and sighed, hearing Johns erupting laughter. 

"I thought it was milk" Alexander replied, dragging a hand along his face.

"Jesus, Alexander really?" Peggy rolled her eyes, the smile still on her lips. "You're gonna have to buy more"

"Well, you still have a shot to blow me away" John reminded, "Use actual milk this time please"

Alexander bit the inside of his cheek and turned around to make another drink.

"So are you guys coming to the party?" Peggy asked.

Alexander glanced at John, looking if there was some sort of approval on his face.

"Yeah, we're going" John nodded.

"We are?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Great" Peggy grinned. "Wear something formal-ish, but nothing expensive cause you might get puke or blood on it"

"Makes sense" John shrugged.

"Oh I'm excited" Peggy squealed, "Tonight is gonna be great."

 

 


End file.
